Enchaînée, partie 2
by TheStoryofBreda
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune fille entre dans la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne c'est le drame, Thorin ne veut pas d'une femme dans son groupe. Mais cette jeune fille au regard bleu comme la glace fait ressurgir en lui des souvenirs d'un lointain passé et une irrésistible envie de la protéger. Et lorsque les souvenirs refont surface, la vérité n'est pas loin.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

La pluie tombait sur la grande route de l'est vers Bree. Le chemin était devenu boueux, et il était très difficile d'avancer sans que nos pieds ne s'enfoncent profondément dans une marre d'eau brune. Il n'était donc pas prudent de se promener en pareil endroit à un tel moment alors que la nuit venait montrer le bout de son nez.

Épuisée, une silhouette encapuchonnée, qui avait eu le courage, ou la folie, de progresser jusqu'ici, s'assit sur le tronc d'un arbre tombé à côté de la route. Celle-ci était bordée par quelques collines et quelques arbres, en une belle journée d'été elle aurait sans doute trouvé cet endroit charmant. Elle retira ses bottes avec empressement et un profond soupir presque inaudible dans la tempête qui faisait rage.

Elle les secoua pour en faire sortir toute la boue accumulée et puis les plaça à côté d'elle. Elle prit délicatement un de ses pieds pour regarder les dégâts causés par la longue marche effectuée. Celui-ci, le droit, saignait au talon et était couvert d'une cloche grosse comme son pousse.

Le second, le gauche, était gonflé et d'une étrange couleur dans les tons mauves. Ce pied lui arracha une grimace et lorsqu'elle essaya de le masser pour soulager la douleur celle-ci s'intensifia. Elle se sentait faible, endolorie et courbaturé. Cela ne remontait point son moral.

Elle remit ses bottes et la silhouette resserra sa cape sur ses épaules. A cette allure là, elle mourrait de froid avant d'avoir atteint la porte du prochain village. Tout à coup, elle entendit un hennissement et un bruit de sabots derrière elle. La silhouette commençait justement à se dire qu'elle aurait dû économiser pour une monture. Mais elle espérait surtout que le cavalier pourrait l'aider à sortir de cet endroit.

L'animal était monté par un homme couvert d'une épaisse couverture en fourrure qui devait peser le même poids que l'homme à cause de l'eau absorbée. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, elle ne put voir son visage et il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

 **-He petit, qu'es-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?** Demanda le cavalier. **Monte avant de mourir de froid !**  
 **  
**Elle remarqua qu'il avait une voix assez jeune et qu'au vu de sa taille, il devait être humain. De plus, il ne semblait pas avoir froid et elle l'envia beaucoup pour ça. Il retira son gant noir et lui tendit la main.  
 **  
-Je ne suis pas un enfant.** Lui répondit une voix féminine.

 **-Désolé m'dame, pouvais pas savoir dans le noir.** Dit-il étonné. **Montez !**

Elle attrapa la main que lui tendait le cavalier et monta devant lui. Étonnamment, elle fit confiance à cet inconnu mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution, elle n'avait plus la force de continuer à avancer. Elle prit les deux coté de sa couverture et la ferma sur elle. Elle était très chaude. La jeune fille se sentit soulagée, elle serait enfin en sécurité et au chaud pour une nuit. L'homme émit un petit son et le cheval repartit aussitôt.

Aucun ne parla lorsqu'ils redémarrèrent, la jeune aurait voulu lui dire merci mais elle ne savait pas si elle en avait encore la force. Pendant ce temps le regard de l'homme se posa sur les pieds de la petite femme devant lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas une hobbite, pour sûr ! Mais vous en avez la taille...** Dit-il pour lui-même.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une hobbite, je suis une naine.**

Il ne s'attendit pas à une réponse de la part de la petite femme.

 **-Une naine ?! Si je m'attendais à ça !** Rit-il. **Et que fait une naine dans cette région ?**

Un long blanc suivit cette question, au loin, on pouvait déjà apercevoir la lueur des lumières d'une ville. Le garçon espéra ne pas avoir offensé sa camarade de route en posant cette question.

 **-Je me suis enfouie.** Dit-elle enfin.

 **-Pas malin et pas très sage de votre part, vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur moi !** Dit-il fier.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se demandait bien d'où cette naine pouvait bien venir, mais il se ravisa de lui demander. Cela ne le regardait pas et il avait peur qu'elle parle encore moins. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande porte de Bree, avec un certain soulagement, c'est un vieil homme qui les accueillit en passant sa tête par un trou.

 **-Qui va là ?** Dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Enfin...si on pouvait appeler ça un accueil.

 **-Deux personnes sur le point de mourir de froid si tu n'ouvres pas !**

La naine remarqua qu'il le tutoyait, "se connaissaient-il donc ? " Entre temps, la pluie c'était un peu calmé.

 **-Oh c'est toi !** S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

L'homme s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour les laisser passer, révélant des centaines de petites maisons à pans de bois et en torchis, éclairées aux bougies, des rues boueuses et pleins d'enclos vides, aux barrières en bois, de chaque côté de ces rues. Il n'y avait personne dehors, seul ces deux jeunes gens avaient été assez fous pour affronter la tempête et la pluie.

 **-Tu nous ramènes de la compagnie ?** Dit le vieil homme en les regardant passer.

 **-On peut dire ça.** Répondit-il simplement.

Alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la ville, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche :

 **-Au fait, moi c'est Théobald. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler...**.Réfléchit-il. **Mon beau sauveur !**

Elle sentit le cavalier bomber le torse en parlant et en prenant une petite rue à gauche vers une belle maison un peu à l'écart des autres où se tenait une femme devant la porte d'entrée.

 **-Théobald suffira.** Dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

 **-Quel caractère ! Et quel est votre nom, m'dame ?**

 **-Fridha.** Souffla-t-elle

 **-Bienvenue à Bree, Fridha !** Cria-t-il.

* * *

 _Heyyyyyyy !_

 _Premier Chapitre de cette deuxième partie que je vous présente avec joie ! C'est reparti pour une super nouvelle aventure à vos côtés. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que la première partie même si l'on retombe dans quelque chose de plus classique ! Mais parfois ça ne fait pas de mal ^^_

 _D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous des prénoms ?  
_

 _N'hésitez pas, donnez votre avis !  
_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre premier

**Bonjour mes petits amis !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de cette deuxième partie d'histoire ! Aujourd'hui on fait un peu connaissance avec de nouveaux personnages, Théobald et sa mère ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les anciens personnages ne mettront pas longtemps à arriver je veux juste installer quelques petites choses avant ;)**

 **J'espère de tout cœur que la suite vous plaira ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre premier_**

* * *

Lorsque Fridha se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, sa tête lui lançait fortement et son ventre criait famine. Quand elle se leva, elle se mit à explorer la chambre où elle avait dormi.

Tous les murs étaient en torchis, et bois comme le sol, la chambre n'était pas bien grande composée d'un lit une personne, une armoire bancale qui devait avoir le même âge que la naine, un pot de chambre aux motifs floraux et deux bassines dans un coin, l'une remplie d'eau. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère de sécurité et de chaleur malgré un manque certain d'entretien.

Fridha porta son regard sur la bassine remplie d'eau et elle s'avança vers la bassine pour observer son reflet, elle se pencha tentant de l'apercevoir. Ses yeux s'élargirent en ce voyant, son visage déjà fin était devenu osseux, et cela ne l'étonnait pas elle mangeait très peu ses derniers temps, essayant d'économiser le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait. Ses yeux vairons, bleus et verts, étaient rouges et gonflés et ses cheveux étaient collés les uns aux autres à cause de la crasse et de la pluie et il était impossible de deviner la couleur de ses reflets.

Son nez droit et fin avait doublé de volume et ses lèvres étaient gercées. Elle se faisait peur à elle-même, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas elle savait quels serait les risques en s'enfuyant et il fallait qu'elle assume à présent.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit brutalement dans un bruit sourd, la naine fit un bon en arrière, surprise. Devant elle se trouvait une femme d'âge mur qui devait bien faire une vingtaine de centimètres en plus qu'elle, plutôt ronde, au regard joyeux avec ses cheveux blonds tirés en chignon. Elle semblait fatigué et avait des bras musclés qui montrait qu'elle avait dû exercer un travail physique, à l'extérieur, car elle avait une peau légèrement bronzé. Elle tenait plusieurs linges dans ses mains de toutes sortes.

 **-Oh ! Il ne semblait bien que j'avais entendu du bruit !** Dit-elle joyeusement en déposant les linges sur le lit, **Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

Elle dit cela en séparant les différents lingues selon leur utilisation, les vêtements d'un côté et les serviettes de bains de l'autre... Elle s'approcha de la naine et plaça sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température.

 **-Pas de fièvre, parfait !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Vous avez eu de la chance, encore un peu et vous auriez chopé une sale maladie sous cette pluie ! Je suis Meryl, la mère du jeune homme qui vous a ramené ici.**

Fridha déconcerté, ne s'attendait pas à tant de familiarité d'un coup. La blonde lui parlait comme si elle était déjà de proches amies. Ce qui ne gênait pas la jeune fille, au contraire, mais là d'où elle venait les gens étaient beaucoup plus sur leur réserve avec les inconnus. C'était comme une bouffé d'air frais ici. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de revenir à elle et de comprendre qu'elle devait répondre.

 **-Oh oui, je me nomme Fridha. Merci pour votre hospitalité !**

 **-Je commençais à croire que vous étiez muette.** Rit la blonde.

La naine sourit timidement à la remarque, elle n'était décidément, pas du tout habituée à ça ! La dame Blonde s'avança vers la bassine et trempa deux doigts dedans, elle murmura quelque chose sur l'eau qui était trop froide puis repartit vers la porte.  
 **  
**  
 **-Vous avez dû en traverser des épreuves pour être dans cet état. Allez, déshabillez-vous, vous avez vraiment besoin d'un bain. Je vais chercher de l'eau chaude !** Continua-t-elle.

La Dame fit une grimace en disant cela puis quitta la pièce. La naine intriguée porta son nez à une de ses aisselles et là elle comprit la grimace de la femme. _Bon dieu, quelle odeur !_ Elle se sentit honteuse de s'être présentée ainsi, couverte d'un couche de crasse puante.

Elle entreprit de se déshabiller et remarqua qu'elle n'était vêtue que de sa longue chemise de voyage. Elle rougit en espérant que ce soit bien Meryl qui l'ai mise dans cette tenue où elle-même. La fin de la soirée était assez floue dans son esprit.

La Dame revint peu après et aida la jeune fille à se préparer. Elle entra dans l'eau froide avec claquant des dents et remercia le ciel quand Meryl rajouta l'eau chaude. Fridha n'était pas très alaise nue devant cette femme mais, elle montrait un tel enthousiasme à vouloir l'aider prétextant qu'elle était encore faible, qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de lui demander de sortir. Elle émit quelques grognements quand elle s'attaqua au démêlage de ses cheveux. Puis, lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau et qu'elle se sécha, elle revêtit une robe brune et un châle ayant appartenu à la fille de Meryl quand celle-ci était petite.

 **-Le bain vous a fait du bien, vous avez meilleure mine !** Dit-elle en observant son œuvre.

Fridha la remercia encore pour tout en touchant la tresse que venait de lui faire la mère de Théobald. Elle demanda à la femme pourquoi être si gentille avec elle et elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils recevaient de la visite et que quand c'était le cas, ils aiment en profiter.

Elles descendirent ensuite dans la cuisine, salle à manger, une pièce bien plus grande que là où elle avait dormi. Les murs étaient ici en pierre, une grande table siégeait au milieu de la pièce et sur chaque meubles qui remplissaient l'endroit il y avait des pots remplis de fleurs en tout genre et nombreuses étaient les peintures de membres de la famille. Seul la cheminée semblait être lavée régulièrement, le reste était un peu en désordre et poussiéreux. Mais l'avantage était que la pièce était très spacieuse et très bien éclairée. Il y avait aussi une grande cheminée où un feu réchauffait une marmite de ragoût qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur.

La mère de Théobald lui donna ensuite une assiette de ragoût, ils étaient déjà en plein milieu de l'après-midi et elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Elle lui donna aussi un plat à aller donner à son fils qui n'avait pas mangé non plus. Elle avait hâte de gouter à la préparation même si son esprit lui disait de rendre le plat et de ne pas abuser de l'hospitalité de la femme. Mais son estomac eut le dernier mot.

 **-Merci pour votre hospitalité.** Commença-t-elle. **Je vous dois beaucoup.**

 **-Ne dites pas de sottises !** Répondit la blonde. **Mon fils est sur le côté de la maison dans les écuries, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.**

Il faisait beau dehors, le soleil venait caresser la peau et il était plutôt difficile de se dire qu'il y avait eu une tempête monstre la veille, sauf peut-être les nombreuses branches arrachées sur le sol. Elle se dit aussi que le coin était plutôt agréable et qu'elle aurait aimé vivre par ici, loin des rues beaucoup plus sales et pauvres de sa ville natale.

Elle arriva dans les écuries où se trouvait Théobald. Celle-ci étaient immenses et contenait toutes sortes de chevaux aux robes diverses... Elle dut longtemps chercher avant de trouver le jeune homme au fond de celle-ci.

Pour la première fois, elle put voir à quoi il ressemblait, du moins de dos. Il était plutôt musclé, et il avait des cheveux mi-longs bouclés d'un roux foncés. Il portait une chemise aux manches retroussées qui un jour avait dû être blanche, un pantalon brun et des bottes noirs en cuirs.

Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune fille car il était très concentré sur le ventre de l'animal, il appuyait à divers endroits pour essayer de sentir la présence d'un petit, sans doute, et avec son oreille posée sur celui-ci écoutait ce qui s'y passait. Intriguée, elle demanda :

 **-Elle est enceinte ?**

Le jeune homme se retourna surpris vers la jeune fille. Et là, elle put voir son visage, des yeux bleus, une jeune barbe de quelques jours, une mâchoire carrée, un beau nez et quelques mèches qui retombaient avec désinvolture sur son front ...Un très beau jeune homme ça il n'y avait aucun doute.

 **-Oui m'dame ! Vous vous y connaissez ?**

 **-Pas vraiment...Il n'y a pas de chevaux de là d'où je viens.**  
 **  
**Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.  
 **  
**  
 **-Je vous ai apporté à manger !** Continua-t-elle.

 **-Oh merci ! Je meurs de faim !** S'exclama-t-il.

Il prit le plat et ils s'assirent pour manger dans la paille à coté du box de la jument. Ils mangèrent goulument comme deux affamés, ce qu'ils étaient. Elle sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses fesses, elle se leva, ce qui lui valu un regard interrogateur de la part du garçon. Elle plongea sa main dans la paille et en sortit une épée. Une vieille épée qui avait surement déjà bien servie mais elle était très belle et la jeune fille la retourna sous toutes les coutures.

Théobald était devenu tout rouge et prit des mains de la jeune fille l'épée. Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

 **-Je suis désolé mais si ma mère voit ça, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure...Elle a un sacré caractère tu sais !** Dit-il en la remettant dans la paille.

La jeune fille se rassit à côté de Théobald et lui demanda timidement :

 **-Tu sais t'en servir ?**

 **-Oui, mon père m'a appris à m'en servir, avant de mourir en l'utilisant. Ma mère m'a interdit d'y toucher après ça mais je n'ai pas pu...** Dit-il avec un sourire triste.

 **-Moi aussi mon père est mort. C'était il y a fort longtemps.**

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille, il avait un regard indéchiffrable pour la jeune fille.

 **-Tu sais où tu vas en fait ?** Demanda-t-il.

 **-Non pas vraiment...Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de...**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car il s'empressa de la couper.

 **-Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire ici, ma mère n'est plus en état de s'occuper seule de cette maison. Tu serais logée, nourrie...Et si tu le souhaites je t'apprendrais à te battre. Ça t'intéresse ?**

Il sourit en voyant la jeune fille ouvrit des grands yeux pleins d'espoir et de joie. Elle se mit à rire et à sautiller dans tous les sens attrapant les mains du jeune homme et les secouant de haut en bas.

 **\- Avec joie !** Cria-t-elle.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Bonjour !_

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle partie. Ça me fais super plaisir !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et si vous avez des attentes pour les prochains chapitres..._

 _En attendant, je vous fais de gros bisous ! 3_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

* * *

La jeune femme se mit en position d'attaque, l'épée pointée en direction de Théobald. C'est lui qui frappa le premier, visant le flanc droit de Fridha, elle évita soigneusement la lame puis porta le second coup. Leurs épées se rencontrèrent dans un horrible bruit métallique. Il repartit à la charge lançant des rapides coups d'épée avec frénésie. La brune les parât un à un mais la vitesse du jeune homme lui fit perdre sa concentration. Elle essaya de le bloquer contre le mur avec la force qu'il lui restait pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir correctement. Mais le jeune homme qui avait compris sa stratégie lui assena un coup de pied au niveau des jambes. Elle recula de trois pas puis tomba net sur le sol. Le jeune homme, toujours debout, pointa fièrement le bout de sa lame sur le coup de Fridha.

 **-J'ai gagné.** Se venta-t-il.

Le visage de la brune bouillonnait de rage, elle attrapa sa lame qui était tombée un peu plus loin puis se recula avec une détermination sans faille. Elle chargea de toutes ses forces donnant des coups dans tous les sens sans aucune grâce.  
Théobald qui ne s'y attendait pas, encore fier d'avoir gagné, excisa avec difficulté les assauts de la jeune femme. Finalement, il glissa dans une botte de foin juste derrière lui. Il leva le regard vers Fridha celle-ci souriait fièrement, elle fit les mêmes gestes que le garçon lorsqu'il crut avoir gagné, en les exagérant grotesquement. Elle souriait fièrement, la tête haute, le torse bombé et une lumière malicieuse dans le regard.

 **-J'ai gagné.** Se moqua-t-elle.  
 **-J'ai été un bon prof.** Souffla-t-il.

Fridha se mit à glousser doucement, elle savait à quel point il détestait perdre et ne supportait pas l'admettre. Il la regardait boudeur, elle se mit alors à rire, un rire que Théobald commençait à bien connaître et qu'il appréciait autant que la nourriture de sa mère, un vrai cordon bleu, car il n'était ni magnifique, ni horrible, mais seulement très contagieux. Il suivit vite la jeune fille dans son hilarité. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais il avait une idée bien meilleur que juste la laisser l'aider. Il attrapa sa main puis la tira vers lui. Fridha tomba tête la première dans le foin.

 **-Tu vas me le payer !**

Elle lui lança toutes les crasses qu'elle trouvait, commença alors une guerre entre les deux amis. Une guerre qui réussit à mettre sans dessus dessous l'écurie, mais ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur jeu qu'ils ne se rendirent compte de rien. Il y avait de la paille partout, la paille propre se mélangeant avec la sale. Partout des boules de foin volaient dans l'air comme des boulets de canons retombant sur la tête des chevaux ahuris. Les rires de la jeune fille se mélangeait à ceux du jeune homme si fort qu'ils atteignirent la maison.

Meryl était tranquillement dans son salon prenant une pause pour son pauvre dos, qui souffrait le martyr, en attendant que le repas soit prêt, quand elle entendit des cris lui parvenant des écuries. Elle sortit en trombe de la maison, tempi pour son dos, et courut vers l'arrière de la maison. Depuis l'extérieur on voyait des monticules de foin voler de tous les côtés. Quand elle entra et remarqua l'état des écuries, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle s'appuya contre une poutre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Elle émit un petit son discret, qu'entendit tout de même Fridha. Celle-ci s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna vers la mère de Théo. La naine prit une teinte rosé et commença à faire danser son pied gauche sur le sol, en faisant des petits tours sur lui-même, signe de son ennui évidant. Le jeune homme comprit vite lui aussi que sa mère était là et cacha le projectile qu'il allait jeter sur la jeune fille dans son dos. Elle les sermonna jurant qu'ils ne mangeraient pas tant que la pièce était dans cet état. Elle sembla se retenir de les étrangler tous les deux puis partit comme une furie. Quand ils furent sûr qu'elle soit partie, ils se jetèrent un regard complice puis se mirent au boulot dans un silence gênant. C'était plutôt in convenable ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et ils le savaient.

 **-Tu as beaucoup progressé en quatre mois, je suis étonné.** Balbutia-t-il.  
 **-Comme tu l'as dit j'ai eu un bon prof.** Sourit-elle.

Il sourit pendant qu'elle passait une main gênée dans sa barbe aux tons roux malgré ses cheveux bruns, car le jeune homme l'avait convaincue de la laisser pousser après des jours d'acharnement. La jeune femme avait toujours vécu avec des hommes et les femmes des hommes n'avaient pas de poils sur le menton alors elle les avait toujours rasés. Mais Théobald trouvait que c'était une particularité dont elle devait être fière et il l'avait convaincue de la laisser pousser.

Mais maintenant qu'elle commençait à être plus poilue que lui il se demandait s'il ne lui demanderait pas de raccourcir un peu le tout.

 **-Bon, pour demain...** Commença-t-il.

 **-Réveille à l'aube, petit-déjeuné après que Meryl m'ait appelée, juste après tu pars aux écuries et je travaille avec ta mère dans la maison ou au champ, à midi je te rejoins pour manger puis je t'aide jusqu'en fin d'après-midi ensuite entrainement jusqu'au diner, et après tout le monde dans son lit pour une nouvelle journée en forme !**

 **-Heu...**

 **-Après quatre mois je crois savoir ce que je dois faire.** Sourit-elle.

 **-Peut-être mais je pense quand même que demain nous sommes dimanche.**

La naine ouvrit des yeux ronds, elle avait complètement oublié qu'on était samedi, ce qui signifiait que demain était jour du grand marché à Bree comme à chaque fin de mois. La famille de Théo était éleveurs de chevaux et ils avaient pour habitude de vendre leur chevaux au marché car c'était le jour où il y avait le plus de personnes dans les rues de Bree et qu'on pouvait vendre le plus de montures. C'était aussi un moment parfait pour acheter ce qu'ils leur manquaient à la maison et écouter les ragots du moment, ce qu'adorait Fridha car les hommes avaient toujours cette manie d'exagérer les choses et de les rendre dramatique. Et elle devait dire que cela la faisait bien rire.

Après un temps qui leur sembla durer une éternité ils terminèrent de ranger, à nouveau, les boxes. il faisait déjà nuit à l'extérieur, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Meryl était déjà couchée et ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec leurs bols de ragoûts froid et leur petit bout de pain. La salle à manger était plongé dans le noir presque complet, seule une petit bougie presque totalement consumée permettait encore aux deux jeunes gens de voir ce qui se trouvaient dans leurs assiettes.

 **-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à vendre demain ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Bonne question, pour nos récoltes je ne me fais pas de soucis...Je m'inquiète plus pour nos montures.**

 **-Pourquoi cela ?**

 **-Eh bien, disons que comme tu l'as remarqué, les enfants adorent les chevaux.**

Oh oui, ça elle l'avait remarqué, quand ils débarquaient aux marchés les enfants se mettaient à courir de derrière eux, fascinés par les chevaux et voulant absolument les caresser. Pas que cela dérangeait la jeune fille, les enfants étaient super pour attirer la clientèle et puis ils étaient mignons, les gosses. Et le jeune homme confirma ce qu'elle pensait en expliquant qu'un attroupement d'enfants attirait toujours le regard des passants et des parents qui finissaient par s'approcher, eux aussi, pour admirer les belles bêtes.

 **-Mais avec l'arrivée du magicien gris j'ai peur que leur attention soit détournée...**

 **-Un magicien ?** S'enquit la jeune fille.

 **-Oui, Gandalf le gris ! L'homme aux feux d'artifices ! Tu ne sais pas de qui je parle ?**

 **-Non, pas le moins du monde...**

Le jeune homme lança un regard étrange à la jeune femme, un regard qu'elle ne put voir à cause de la lumière faiblissant dans la pièce. Tout le monde connaissait le magicien gris, en tout cas à Bree. Chaque année, à la même période, il passait au grand marché de Bree pour montrer ses quelques tours aux jeunes et puis repartait comme s'il n'était jamais venu, laissant juste des étoiles pleins les yeux aux enfants. Théobald se souvenait du temps où il était un petit garçon et qu'il quittait la maison tôt le matin alors que tout le monde dormait encore pour getter l'arrivée de Gandalf avec les autres. Et il se souvenait de l'excitation qui montait quand on apercevait son chapeau au loin.

 **-Je ne crois pas en la magie...** Dit-elle.

 **-Eh bien, tu vas y croire.** Dit-il d'un ton mystérieux avant que la bougie ne s'éteigne définitivement.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Amis du jour, Bonjour ! Amis du soir, bonsoir !**_

 _ **Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre en vous remerciant pour vos commentaires sur cette histoire. Aujourd'hui il ne se passera pas grand chose mais il est nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas il a une surprise à la fin. ehe**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

Fridha essuya son front avec son avant-bras pour enlever la sueur dont il était couvert puis, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle venait de finir tout le nettoyage du haut de la maison, elle était fière d'elle, et du résultat obtenu. La maison semblait vivre à nouveau et l'air n'était plus rempli de poussières étouffantes. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et balança l'eau sale de son seau, cette eau avait pris une teinte noire, puis rangea celui-ci ainsi que le chiffon et le plumeau dans l'armoire, propre à cet effet, sur le palier. Elle refit un rapide chignon sur sa tête et partit se changer.

La jeune naine revêtit la nouvelle robe que Meryl lui avait confectionnée. Celle-ci avait prétexté que la naine méritait des vêtements bien à elle pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour eux et parce qu'une belle robe mettait en valeur une femme. Ces arguments avaient bien amusé la jeune femme, elle avait déjà plusieurs robes de récupérations qui lui convenaient parfaitement et l'idée d'attirer le regard de la populace et des hommes, principalement, n'était pas des plus alléchantes. Pourtant, en regardant cette robe dans les tons bleus presque verts, qui mettait ses courbes en valeur et lui faisait penser à un rêve oublié, elle se trouva jolie, pas belle, jolie.

Elle avait aussi rasé sa barbe, qui lui rappelait sa mère qu'elle avait abandonnée. Pas qu'elle le regrettait, peut-être un peu, mais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un lien qui la reliait à cette menteuse la démangeait.  
Pourtant, ses reflets roux, elle les tenait de sa mère et elle les adorait comme un dragon aime l'or et elle n'avait pas d'explication à cela. Elle repensa avec nostalgie au grand lac sous les montagnes où elle avait vécu. Puis, elle quitta la chambre avec empressement comme si elle tentait d'échapper au fantôme du passé.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur régnait dans la pièce, une marmite était posée au-dessus du feu, la jeune fille s'en approcha, il y avait une soupe dedans à l'allure ragoutante.

 **-Meryl, tu es là ?**

Meryl apparut tout à coup à la porte de la cuisine, elle portait une robe jaune, qu'elle mettait dés qu'elle le pouvait car c'était sa préférée, ainsi qu'un tablier noir de crasses et des petits chaussons troués au niveau des orteils. Elle avait, comme toujours, ramené ses cheveux en un chignon strict qui finissait toujours par laisser quelques mèches s'aventurer sur son visage ou son coup. On pouvait dire que le travail décoiffait !

 **-Oh Fridha ! Déjà fini ?**  
 **-Tout le haut !** Sourit-elle.

La blonde s'avança rayonnante vers la jeune fille. Elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

 **-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu nous rends service, tu sais moi avec mon stupide dos...** Commença-t-elle tristement, **Enfin, tu verras ça quand tu auras mon âge !** **  
**  
Elle avait lâché ça sur un ton beaucoup plus joyeux comme si c'était particulièrement drôle. **  
**  
 ** **-Je suis plus âgé que vous !** ** Rit la naine.

 **-Oui...parfois j'ai tendance à l'oublier...Comme je t'envie !**

La blonde sourit tendrement à la naine et la complimenta sur son apparence, en n'hésitant pas à ajouter que la robe y était surement pour quelque chose. La naine rougit et la remercia chaleureusement. Finalement, voyant que l'heure tournait, elle prit un panier qu'elle remplit de nourritures, comme du pain et du fromage, en remerciant la mère de Théo. Elle prit sa cape puis quitta la maison pour rejoindre celui-ci.

En effet, ils avaient convenu que la jeune fille aiderait Meryl comme chaque matin dans la maison puis qu'elle rejoindrait Théobald au marché pour prendre le relais. Car le jeune homme n'aimait pas savoir sa mère seule trop longtemps, ce qui énervait beaucoup celle-ci qui disait pouvoir se débrouiller seule au moins une journée. C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'elle rejoignit son ami, prête à l'aider dans la vente de leurs produits maison.

Elle aimait se promener dans le grand marché de Bree, ce n'était un simple marché comme tous les dimanches, c'en était un où tous les gens des environs venaient pour remplir leurs stocks, trouver des nouveaux tissus plus extravagants les uns que les autres, goûter des plats en tous genres... Rien que d'y penser elle en avait l'eau à la bouche.

C'est dans toute cette agitation qu'elle finit par retrouver le roux à la sortie de la grande place. Il était occupé à vendre le premier cheval de la journée constata-t-elle en comptant le nombre de chevaux qu'il restait et celui qu'un homme tenait par la bride. Elle sourit, elle avait senti que ce serait cette bête qui partirait la première, avec sa belle robe pie aux tons blancs et caramel, sa rapidité surprenante et son regard amical. Elle allait lui manquer.

Lorsque Théobald remarqua la naine il lui adressa un grand sourire et lui fit des grands signes de la main. Elle le rejoignit et après une brève discussion elle se mit directement au travail ouvrant son stand de fruits et légumes.

La journée fut longue et fatigante, les clients arrivaient de tous les côtés et la jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient autant de mondes à gérer et qu'ils faisaient des aussi gros bénéfices depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

Théobald était épuisé, et lorsque que le dernier client partit et que la place commença à se vider et que les rues devinrent désertes, ils s'empressèrent de rentrer. La naine retrouva le calme avec une drôle de sensation après une journée dans le bruit, c'était fort agréable. Car même si elle aimait voir les rues vivres, le calme était aussi appréciable après une telle journée. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, la naine déposa ses affaires puis décida de repartir faire un tour dans les rues maintenant qu'elles avaient retrouvé le calme.

Depuis le temps qu'elle habitait ici, elle avait très peu marché dans le village, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans les écuries et elle avait bien envie de visiter un peu. C'est donc avec joie qu'elle marcha à travers les rues vides.  
La nuit commença à tomber et à envahir le ciel et la naine décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.  
D'un coup, une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber, la jeune fille prit de court, courut vers la première auberge qu'elle voyait sachant trouver un abri là-bas.

Elle n'avait même pas regardé le nom de l'auberge qu'elle rentra à l'intérieur. Sentant la chaleur du feu, elle s'assit à la table la plus proche de celui-ci. Elle mit ses mains devant elle pour les réchauffer puis frotta ses bras avec énergies. Elle referma sa cape trempée sur elle en espérant qu'elle lui tiendrait quand même assez chaud. Elle regarda les flammes dansées un moment puis se retourna se demandant où elle avait atterri.

L'auberge était assez grande et accueillante, éclairée par le feu de cheminée et les nombreuses bougies. Il y avait un grand bar où bons nombres de gens discutaient et riaient. Des tables où étaient assis des gens qui s'étaient aussi réfugiés ici et se réchauffait avec un bol de soupe et une serveuse qui courait dans tous les sens pour satisfaire tout le monde.

Celle-ci s'approcha de la table de la jeune naine.

 **-Vous désirez manger quelque chose ?**

 **-Non merci, une boisson chaude s'il vous plaît, n'importe quoi.**

 **-Très bien !** Répondit la serveuse dans un sourire.

Elle revint très vite avec une tasse de tisane, la naine lui donna les quelques pièces qu'elle avait sur elle puis porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit en sentant la délicieuse boisson chaude coulée dans sa gorge. Elle se sentit d'un coup beaucoup mieux. Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, la pluie n'avait pas cessé et elle pensa à Meryl et Théobald qui devait tout deux s'inquiéter.

Elle sentit un regard insistant sur elle, elle se retourna pour voir deux hommes la regarder fixement. L'un était grand et musclé l'autre était plus petit et avait des yeux faisaient penser à ceux d'un rat. Ils chuchotaient en la regardant. Fridha commença à sentir les battements de son cœur accélérer, la naine réalisa qu'elle était une femme seule dans une auberge remplie d'hommes pour certains à moitiés bourrés.

Ils se levèrent d'un coup et se dirigèrent dangereusement vers la jeune fille, elle prit peur et tomba de sa chaise révélant son visage caché par sa cape. Les deux hommes étonnés se rassirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. La naine comprit qu'il n'avait pu la reconnaitre avec sa cape et qu'il en avait après quelqu'un d'autre. Et quand elle vit leur regard se poser sur un nain qui venait d'entrer, elle sut que c'était après lui qu'il en avait.

* * *

Alors ? Contents ? ;)


	5. Chapter 4

.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

* * *

 ** _L_** orsque le nain commença à s'avancer dans l'auberge, les deux hommes jetèrent un dernier regard à Fridha avant de se rassoir à leurs places. Aucun des deux dangereux personnages ne pouvaient détacher ses yeux de ce nain. La jeune femme se releva tant bien que mal et se dépêcha de se remettre sur sa chaise, elle n'aimait pas le regard que lançait ses presque-agresseurs au nain, il le regardait comme s'il était un trophée en or pure qui allait les rendre riches et recouvrir leurs mains d'un délicieux sang frais. Cela donna des frissons à Fridha qui découvrit avec horreur que ses membres ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage pour cacher son état. Elle prit bien le temps d'inspirer puis d'expirer par le nez et la bouche pour calmer son pauvre corps qui s'y voyait déjà passé. Le nouveau venu décida, au grand dam de la naine, de s'asseoir à sa droite surement pour aussi profiter de la chaleur du feu en espérant pouvoir faire sécher ses vêtements et éviter de choper une quelconque maladie.

Une fois totalement calmée, la brune emplie d'une curiosité maladive releva discrètement ses yeux vairons vers le nain. Elle était si surprise d'un voir un ici, à Bree, car même de là où elle venait il était rare de croiser des nains à part deux trois qui habitaient là. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi mais cet homme dégageait quelque chose, une chose qui vous pousse à le regarder dés qu'il entre dans une pièce, qui vous donne envie de l'écouter et de le suivre.

Pourtant il avait un regard froid, d'un bleu profond semblable à un lac gelé qui aurait pu faire fuir même le plus courageux. Il portait aussi des vêtements aux motifs qui lui rappelait étrangement ceux sur les vieilles robes de sa mère, certes ils semblait usés mais on pouvait tout de même voir à la fourrure sur sa cape que ce n'étaient pas des vêtements que portait un homme de la populace.

Elle sentit d'un coup plus de mouvements d'un coté de la salle, les deux drôles d'énergumènes semblait prêt à mettre leur plan à exécution. Le cœur de la naine fit un bon dans sa poitrine à cette constatation, elle voulait aider ce nain, un membre de sa race. Elle remarqua alors l'arme à ses cotés qu'il avait déposer grâce à son fourreau sur le dossier de sa chaise de manière à pouvoir la dégainer sans gêne si besoin est. Elle eu alors une idée.

Elle posa sa besace sur la table et enfonça ses mains à l'intérieur afin de dénicher un petit bout de papier. Finalement elle trouva un petit bout de papier déchiré et mouillé au fond de son sac.

 _"Tant pis, ça fera l'affaire._ " Se dit-elle.

Elle fit signe à la serveuse de lui apporter discrètement un pot d'encre et une plume en vitesse. Alors qu'elle les recevait le nain reçut son plat.

Elle trempa vivement la plume dans l'encrier et se mit à écrire.

 _"Vous voyez les deux hommes dans le coin gauche ? Ils en ont après vous. Faites attention."_

Comme le papier était mouillé c'était plus du déchiffrage que devrait effectuer le nain mais peu importe. Elle avait peut-être une chance de le protéger. Elle plia le mot et le lança sur la table de son voisin. Celui-ci vit le mot atterrir juste sous son nez et le récupéra avant qu'il ne termine sa course dans la purée de pommes de terre. Il lança un regard étrange à la personne qui venait de lui lancer le mot, mais celle-ci ne le regardait même pas et ne lui permettait pas non plus de voir son visage. Alors il ouvrit le papier.

Mais au moment où il se rendit compte du danger un homme vêtu tout de gris vint s'asseoir en face de lui."Gandalf" pensa immédiatement Fridha. Il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hommes vêtus d'un chapeau pointu à Bree.

 **-Puis-je me joindre à vous ?** Commença le magicien.

Le nain le regardait avec des yeux ronds, très étonné de voir le magicien apparemment. Le nain n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que Gandalf avait déjà intercepté la serveuse pour commander la même chose que le nain. Étrangement, le vieille homme semblait particulièrement heureux d'être ici.

Mais la jeune fille remarqua autre chose, dés que le magicien était apparu les deux hommes s'étaient rassi comme si de rien n'était. Le magicien était-il aussi puissant qu'on le dit ?

 **-Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Gandalf, Gandalf le gris.** Précisa-t-il.

 **-Je sais qui vous êtes.** Répondit-il simplement.

La jeune naine était stupéfaite, le nain avait une voix ferme, grave et envoutante.

 **-Eh bien...c'est un heureux hasard ! Balbutia le magicien. Que vient faire Thorin écu-de-chêne à Bree ?**

"Thorin ? Le descendant de Durin ? Prince de mon peuple ?" Pensa la jeune femme en se souvenant de la tapisserie. Elle sut à ce moment qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et puis, avec le magicien il ne risquait rien. Elle ne savait surtout pas comment se comporter en présence de celui qu'elle devait appeler mon prince, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, ni vu et à qui elle n'obéissait même pas.

 **-J'ai appris que mon père avait été vu airant dans les terres sauvages près du pays de Dain. J'y suis allé...aucunes traces de lui.** Répondit Thorin tristement.

A ces mots, la jeune fille se résigna à rester encore un peu. Le pauvre avait perdu son père et elle était touché bien plus qu'il ne le fallait par cela.

 **-Thorin...Cela fait longtemps que ce que l'on entend sur Thrain ne sont que des rumeurs...** Essaya Gandalf pour lui faire entendre raison.

 **-Il est vivant. J'en suis convaincu.** Dit Thorin avec un aplomb féroce.

La jeune naine vit dans ses paroles que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait répéter ces quelques mots. Apparemment peu de gens croyaient que son père Thrain était en vie. La jeune serveuse arriva à ce moment et déposa le même plat que celui de Thorin devant le Magicien. Le prince attendit de la voir s'éloigner pour continuer.

 **-Mon père est venu vous voir avant qu'il ne disparaisse...que lui avez-vous dit ?** Murmura-t-il.

 **-Je l'ai exhorté à marcher sur Erebor...Rallié les sept armées des nains, à détruire le dragon et à reprendre la montagne solitaire ! Et je vous dit la même chose...Reprenez votre terre !**

C'était bon, elle en avait déjà entendu beaucoup trop. Elle prit ses affaires rapidement, déposa l'argent du repas sur la table et partit en direction de la sortie, tête baissée et le plus discrètement possible. Mais Thorin avait déjà repéré sa tentative de fuite.

 **-Et cela ne concerne pas que vous, mais aussi cette jeune personne qui essaye de partir en douce...** Dit Gandalf en suivant le regard de Thorin.

Fridha était sous le choc, "comment ?" Elle n'osait bouger, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

 **-Je sais qui vous êtes, ma petite. Et pourquoi vous êtes ici... Vous êtes à la recherche de quelqu'un, et sans moi... Vous ne le trouverez jamais. Alors venez vous asseoir près de nous !**

A la recherche de quelqu'un...Il ne pouvait pas être au courant, elle ne l'avait dit à personne ! Et puis cela faisait quelque mois qu'elle avait arrêté de chercher...

Alors la jeune femme se retourna vers eux et baissa sa capuche pour leur laisser découvrir son visage. Le magicien souriait, comme s'il savait depuis le début ce qui se cachait sous cette capuche et qu'il se félicitait de l'avoir su. Thorin lui affichait un visage pour le moins choqué. Devant lui, se tenait une naine, au long cheveux bruns presque noirs et aux vairons, l'un d'un bleu glaciale et l'autre d'un vert pomme. Elle portait aussi, une légère barbe aux tons roux qui clochait avec ses cheveux. Elle était tout simplement belle. Et encore plus à ses yeux de nains qui considéraient les naines comme des perles précieuses et rares. Que faisait-elle ici ?

 **-Vous saviez depuis le début ?** S'étonna la naine.

 **-Évidemment ! Et même avant d'entrer je savais que c'était vous.**

Fridha ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était ici ? D'où savait-il autant de choses sur elle ?

 **-Cette rencontre n'est pas un hasard..**.Conclua Thorin.

 **-Non, en effet.**

 **-Mais...** Commença la brune.

 **-Je répondrais à vos question en temps voulu mademoiselle, en attendant, asseyez-vous et écoutez...ou partez et restez sans réponse à jamais.**

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cet homme pouvait peut-être l'aider mais elle sentait que cela impliquerait une prise de risque si elle l'écoutait, et qu'elle devrait probablement quitter la seule chose qui la rendait heureuse depuis longtemps, Théo et sa mère. Pourtant, et elle maudissa sa curiosité maladive, elle prit une chaise et se plaça aux cotés des deux hommes.

 **-La montagne me préoccupe, Thorin. Le dragon y est installé depuis trop longtemps..Tôt ou tard des esprits malveillants se tourneront vers Erebor. J'ai rencontré des personnages peu recommandable lorsque j'ai emprunté le chemin. Ils m'ont pris pour un vagabond !**

 **-J'imagine qu'ils l'ont regretté**. Dit la naine dans un petit sourire que lui rendit le magicien.

 **-L'un deux était porteur d'un message,** en disant cela il déposa un bout de parchemin où figuraient des drôles de symboles devant les yeux de Thorin, **c'est en langue noir. Un promesse de paiement...**

 **-Pour quoi ?** Demanda le prince.

 **-Votre tête.**

Le magicien avait dit cela avec une telle force que la jeune fille se sentit pâlir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin qui semblait bien plus pâle qu'elle.

 **-Quelqu'un veut votre mort,** continua-t-il, **Thorin vous ne pouvez attendre plus longtemps, vous êtes l'héritier du throne de Durin. Unissez les armées des nains, ensemble vous aurez la puissance pour reprendre Erebor ! Imposez une réunion aux sept familles de nains et exigez qu'ils respectent leurs serments !**

Alors c'était ça, la raison de sa présence ici, il voulait convaincre le prince nain de reprendre son royaume ! Plus les informations arrivaient au cerveau de la jeune femme moins elle comprenait la raison de sa présence. Certes, le magicien souhaitait lui parler donc c'était logique dans un sens, mais pourquoi en même temps que le nain ? Ce n'était certainement pas par facilité. Elle en était certaine, Gandalf avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

 **-Ses armées ont fait ce serment à celui qui brandit le joyau du roi, l'arkenstone...C'est la seule chose qui les unira. Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublier le joyau à été voler par Smaug !** Cria presque le nain, qui se reprit de justesse en voyant les deux hommes de tout à l'heure passer devant eux pour sortir en vitesse de l'auberge.

Fridha s'énervait à écouter ses deux fous qui croyaient possible de reprendre la montagne solitaire au grand dragon que même les hommes craignaient plus que tout.

 **-Et si je vous aidais à le reprendre ?**

 **-Comment ? L'arkenstone...**

 **-Se trouve aux confins du monde enfuit sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu.** Le coupa la naine.

Le nain lui jeta un regard glacial. Elle en conclua qu'il ne valait mieux pas couper un prince lorsqu'il parlait. Elle lâchait un rapide désolé avant de reporter son attention sur Gandalf. Ce qui fut très dur puisqu'elle sentait encore le regard du nain dans son cou.

 **-Oui en effet c'est pour cela qu'il va nous falloir un cambrioleur !** Sourit le sorcier.

 **-Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais, qu'elle rapport avec moi ?** S'enquit-elle.

 **-Eh bien, beaucoup de choses...J'aimerais que vous vous joigniez à cette aventure !**

* * *

Yo !

Nouveau chapitre, nouveau retard...

Mais le début de l'aventure ! Et oui cher monsieur !

Bien. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu les loulous !

Bisoussss !


	6. Chapter 5

.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

* * *

 ** _I_** l faisait complètement nuit quand elle sortit du «Poney Fringuant », plus aucunes rues n'étaient éclairées par la lumière venant des maisons. Il faisait tellement calme qu'elle entendait le hululement des chouettes et les miaulements des chats qui suppliait pour rentrer au chaud dans leurs maisons. Elle remercia le ciel que la pleine lune soit là, pour la guider dans l'obscurité grâce à sa luminosité lui donnant une beauté mystique, et que les étoiles aussi qui lui servaient de compagnons de route. La pluie avait cessé depuis longtemps mais elle entendait encore le bruit de l'eau sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle avançait et l'humidité faisait friser ses petits cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage.

Elle continua son chemin vers la demeure de ses hôtes avec appréhension. Elle avait l'impression que ses membres pesaient une tonne et que son estomac essayait en vain de s'enfuir de son corps. Sa tête lui faisait mal, tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ! Comment allait-elle annoncer à son ami,qui avait tant fait pour elle, qu'elle s'en allait ? Devait-elle vraiment croire le vieil homme en gris ? Le mal de tête s'intensifiait. Mais de toute façon il devait dormir à l'heure qu'il est... OH SEIGNEUR ! Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle absentée ? Ils devaient être furieux à l'heure qu'il était !

Elle ne pouvait, de plus, s'empêcher de se remémorer la soirée qu'elle venait de passer...la façon dont Thorin avait réagit en apprenant l'idée qu'elle les accompagne dans cette si dangereuse aventure et les arguments du magicien pour les convaincre tous les deux. Peut-être que si elle les exposait à son ami il lui pardonnerait son départ ?

Des si et encore des si... En attendant elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la maison et son anxiété augmentait. Lorsqu'elle se trouva en face de la porte d'entrée, elle leva la main pour la déposer sur la porte. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, elle souffla un bon coup et ouvrit finalement la porte.

Il faisait encore plus noir à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur signe que Théo et Meryl étaient tous deux dans leurs lits. La jeune naine déposa ses affaires, rangea sa cape sur le porte manteau, alluma une bougie et décida de monter elle aussi se coucher. Lorsqu'elle porta ses yeux sur les escaliers elle poussa un petit cri. La lumière éclairait Théobald qui semblait visiblement l'attendre depuis longtemps puisqu'il avait les traits tirés et un regard furieux.

 **-Théo...Tu es réveillé...** Balbutia-t-elle en essayant de cacher son embarra.

Il ne fit même pas attention à la remarque de la jeune fille, se contentant de s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Elle recula comme elle pouvait mais bientôt elle rencontra la porte d'entrée. Il semblait plus furieux qu'elle ne le pensait.

 **-As-tu une idée depuis combien de temps je t'attends sur ces escaliers ?** Cria-t-il en les désignant.

 **-Théo, ta mère dort !** Le réprimanda-t-elle en murmurant.

 **-J'en ai rien à faire ! Combien à ton avis ?** S'énerva-t-il.

Elle le regarda gênée, elle n'en avait aucunes idées. Et franchement, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Après cette soirée, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de dormir. Elle comprenait qu'il soit fâché mais il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi. Cela l'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte, alors il se calma un peu, retrouvant des traits moins tirés.

 **-Trop longtemps...** Murmura-t-il.

 **-Oh ça va ! Je...il a commencé a pleuvoir...alors je me suis réfugiée au Poney Fringuant et..j'ai rencontré un nain...On a parlé...** Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer tant bien que mal.

 **-Un nain ?** Se moqua-t-il.

 **-Et Gandalf...** Continua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle avait l'impression que son ami ne la croyait pas, et c'était le cas. Pour lui, c'était invraisemblable. Rencontrer un nain et Gandalf dans une auberge en même temps qui veulent vous parler ? Non. Il était sur qu'elle mentait.

 **-Et de quoi avez-vous pu bien parler ?**

 **-Gandalf m'a proposé de...participer à une aventure..**.Résuma-t-elle rougissante.

Fridha avait conscience que c'était complètement fou comme histoire et qu'elle avait intérêt à mieux s'expliquer. Théobald lui continuait à l'observer en silence attendant qu'elle continue son récit.

 **-Et j'ai accepté.** Lacha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Elle vit l'expression du garçon changer en pleins de sentiments contradictoires en quelques secondes.

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Laisse-moi t'expliquer!** Cria-t-elle énervée qu'il la coupe sans arrêt et se prenne pour son père, _« Son père... »_ **Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi je suis arrivée ici, pas vrai ? Ni pourquoi je suis partie de chez moi ?**

Il fit non de la tête.

- **Je vivais à Esgaroth avec ma mère, la ville sur le lac au pied de la montagne solitaire. Ma mère était originaire de là, c'est là que sont mort ses parents et mon père. Pendant toute ma jeunesse, elle m'a fait croire que mon père était un homme. On vivait avec lui, c'était lui qui lui avait donné un toit à ma mère après la chute d'Erebor. Pour le remercier, elle l'a épousé. A ce moment elle était déjà enceinte de moi, et elle lui a fait croire que j'étais sa fille. Et à moi aussi. Mais malheureusement, vous ne vivez pas aussi vieux que nous les nains. Il est mort de vieillesse, le jour de sa mort il m'a avoué ne pas être mon père. Ma mère a nié en bloque pour je ne sais quelles obscures raisons...Je lui ai dit que je quittais la maison que je la détestais de me mentir...Alors elle m'a dit que certains nains c'étaient établit à d'autres endroits en Terre du Milieu et que peut-être que certains pourraient m'aider à savoir qui était mon père. Alors je me suis mise à leur recherche...Mais je crois que ma mère a même changé son nom...alors ça rend la recherche compliquée...**

 **-Je ne savais pas, désolé...** murmura le garçon.

Pendant son récit, elle s'était assise sur les escaliers et finalement Théobald l'avait rejointe. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule pendant toute la fin de son récit.

 **-Gandalf dit qu'il peut m'aider, qu'il connaît des gens qui peuvent avoir des réponses pour moi. Et que, même si nous n'en trouvions pas...Aider les nains à reprendre Erebor pourrait m'aider à comprendre qui était plus ou moins mon père...**

 **-Reprendre la montagne ? C'est de la folie ! Il y a un dragon je te rappelle...**

 **-Oui, mais c'est mon choix. Et je te supplie de me le pardonner, et de me donner ta bénédiction pour ce voyage...Je t'en supplie.**

 **-Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu cours à ta perte !** Se tua-t-il à lui répéter en la secouant par les épaules.

 **-Je t'en supplie...** Redit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

 **-Non ! Non ! Tu es folle...**

 **-Oui, je le suis.** Dit-elle avec un certain aplomb.

 **-Je te pardonne.**

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 **-Mais tu n'auras jamais ma bénédiction pour cela. Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Je n'ai certes pas le droit de te retenir, mais j'ai celui de ne pas accepter tes décisions.** Décréta-t-il.

Il se leva alors et monta vers sa chambre sans un regard vers elle. Sa dernière phrase signifiait bien « réfléchit bien », et elle s'étonnait qu'il ne l'ait pas plus réprimander que cela. Mais il savait lui aussi ce que c'était de perdre son père, il l'a comprenait. Et c'est là, qu'elle se rendit compte de la changer qu'elle avait eu de le rencontrer, et du ma qu'elle venait de lui faire. Cette nuit, elle pleura comme rarement elle l'avait fait.

Le jour du départ arriva trop vite au goût de la jeune naine. Fridha aurait aimé passer encore un peu de temps avec ses deux amis même si Théobald avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'à son départ, à ce qu'elle avait constaté. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec lui mais il était très en colère contre elle et elle ne lui en voulait pas de réagir ainsi. Elle venait de finir son sac, elle le déposa sur le lit avant de s'asseoir dessus et d'observer une dernière fois sa chambre : ses murs...cette armoire qui faisaient des bruits sortant tout droit sortis de l'enfer...son lit...la vue sur la cour de la maison depuis sa petite fenêtre...Tout.

Tout cela allait bien trop lui manquer, mais elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Elle y avait tellement pensé ces derniers jours. Et puis, elle pourrait revenir ici un jour...C'est sur cette pensée positive qu'elle descendit rejoindre Meryl et Théo à l'extérieur de la maison.

Ils la regardaient descendre les escaliers en silence, seul les bruits de reniflements de Meryl parvenaient à leurs oreilles. La naine se souvenait lorsqu'elle l'avait annoncé à la mère du rouquin, elle était entrain de cuisiner lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué, et quand Fridha lâcha la nouvelle Meryl fit tomber le sel dans la préparation. Le repas fut immangeable ce soir-là.

Fridha avait évité de préciser à la blonde qu'elle risquait de se faire rôtir par un dragon, elle s'imaginait déjà assez de scénarios dramatiques, bien que moins qu'un dragon, qui lui donnait des crises de larmes.

Mais Meryl n'avait pas essayé de la retenir, car comme elle le disait _si bien_ « Un jour, les oisillons doivent bien quitter la maison ! Enfin...le nid ! Voler de leur propres ailes... tu vois ?»

Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte, ils se regardèrent un moment tous les trois sans rien dire dans un silence plus que gênant. C'est Meryl qui brisa le silence en avançant vers la jeune femme et en lui tendant un petit paquet parfaitement emballé contenant les pâtisseries préférées de la naine. Elle lui dit que ça lui donnerait du courage pour la route et que comme cela elle penserait à eux.

Fridha sourit à cette attention et bondit dans les bras de la femme. Elle se serrèrent un moment avant que Meryl ne brise ce moment.

 **-Assez, assez...Sinon je sens que je vais encore pleurer !** Essaya-t-elle de dire en souriant.

La naine ne le prit nullement mal, elle savait que c'était la façon que Meryl avait de lui dire adieu et qu'elle serait toujours dans son cœur. Alors la jeune fille s'avança vers son ami. Elle lui offrit une expression qu'elle voulut joyeuse, mais au fond d'elle elle était dévastée et emplie de peur. Il était vêtu d'une nouvelle tenue que sa mère lui avait confectionné, composée d'une tunique fermées par des boutons dorés et de braies dans les tons verts foncés, d'une pair de bottes de cuir brunes et d'une chemise blanche en dessous de la tunique. C'était très joli et ça faisait ressortir le roux des cheveux du garçon et dessinait ses muscles.

Il se tenait là, sans bouger, les bras croisés tenant tout de même fermement la bride d'un poney et regardant avec attention le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Sa mâchoire était crispé et on voyait qu'il hésitait sur la façon de lui présenter ses adieux. Alors, pour l'aider un peu, ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole.

-Je voulais vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Commença-t-elle d'une voie tremblante, pour votre accueil, votre gentillesse, votre joie de vivre...Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante et à quel point vous allez me manquez. Meryl tu as été comme une mère pour moi et toi...Théo, tu as été le meilleur ami qu'on puisse à voir et je me rend compte qu'à coté de toi je suis lamentable comme amie. Tu as toujours chercher à me comprendre et à m'écouter sans me juger. Vous êtes des personnes formidables, que je n'oublierais jamais. Et je vous promets de revenir un jour... Je m'excuse de partir ainsi alors que vous m'avez tout donné, mais ma place n'est plus ici...Au revoir.

C'est alors que Théo attrapa la naine par les épaules pour la coller contre lui, surprise Fridha mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait et de lui rendre son étreinte en passant ses bras derrière son cou. Finalement ils se séparèrent et le jeune homme lui tendit la bride du poney. Fridha ouvrit des grands yeux surpris.

 **-Il est à toi, c'est plus pratique pour se déplacer. Surtout les soirs de pluie...** Dit-il avec clin d'œil en faisant référence à leur première rencontre quelques mois plus tôt. Cela lui semblait si loin...

Elle observa alors l'animal, il était grand pour un poney et il avait une magnifique robe noire et une crinière de la même couleur. Il semblait même que c'était une femelle d'une carrure robuste. La naine approcha sa main pour caresser sa monture, Callas, car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait tenant son nom d'une fleur si sombre qu'on la croyait de couleur noir au premier regard.

 **-C'est ta préférée...** Murmura-t-elle.

 **-Tu en auras plus besoin que moi.**

Elle ne protesta pas car elle savait que son ami avait raison et que la route à faire était très longue. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'éloigner elle se retourna pour voir Théo qui lui souriait sincèrement et Meryl qui pleurait dans ses bras. Son cœur se sera lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de la propriété et elle s'arrêta soudainement sentant la pluie tomber dans son dos. Elle souffla un coup puis partit comme elle était arrivée, sous la pluie en route pour une nouvelle vie.

* * *

 ** _Au revoir Bree, bonjour Cul-de-sac !_**

 ** _Enfin, la rencontre avec la compagnie arrive XD c'est pas trop tôt ;P Et moi qui comptait faire seulement deux chapitres avec le charmant Théo...Faut croire que j'ai succombé à son charme !_**

 ** _Preuve : J'ai eu la larme à l'œil en écrivant ce chapitre. Mais chuuuuuuut._**

 ** _Je trouve que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de tuer les parents dans mon histoire XD N'est-ce pas un peu...lourd pour vous ?_**

 ** _Merci de continuer à me lire !_**

 ** _Kiss_**


	7. Chapter 6

.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6  
_**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Fridha avançait en direction de Hobbitbourg, elle avait déjà fait une halte il y a quelque temps pour manger et elle avait ensuite décidé de continuer sans s'arrêter. Normalement elle arriverait en début de soirée là où le magicien lui avait donné rendez-vous, et il avait spécifié qu'il y aurait de la nourriture et en quantité, si elle trouvait rapidement le signe. Mais si elle pouvait bien se venter de quelque chose c'était de sa vue ! En effet, elle avait toujours été très observatrice et remarquait parfois des petits détails même insignifiants que personne ne remarquait. Ce qui lui avait valut le surnom de « œil de lynx » par ses amis.

Petit à petit, la forêt par laquelle elle était passée se changeait en grandes prairies d'herbes vertes à pertes de vue. Cela motiva la jeune naine puisque cela indiquait qu'elle arrivait au Pays de Bouc. Elle passa par un petit pont, juste assez large pour laisser passer une petite carriole, qui était surveillé par des deux petits hommes.

La naine était de très bonne humeur, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des hobbits en vrai avec leurs grands pieds velus. Ils étaient deux, habillés de costumes jaunes à fleurs entrain de fumer de l'herbe à pipe. L'un, avec des grands oreilles, lui adressa un sourire quand elle passa sur le pont. L'autre, le plus âgé, la regardait étrangement inspectant sa barbe et ses petits pieds. Première fois pour lui aussi apparemment, ou alors ce n'était pas le premier nain qu'il voyait aujourd'hui et il commençait à se croire fou ! D'ailleurs...le magicien ne lui avait pas précisé combien de nains seraient là ! Bon...encore un mystère..

Finalement elle arriva enfin à Hobbitbourg, la nuit était entrain de tomber et elle espérait enfin pouvoir aller se mettre au chaud. Quand elle arriva au niveau des maisons, elle descendit de Callas et décida de marcher à ses cotés. Elle marcha un moment, observant ses drôles de petites maisons creusés dans les collines aux portes rondes et pleines de couleurs. Elle passa devant une auberge, où elle put entendre les hobbits chanter gaiement. Quel chouette endroit ! On aurait dit un petit paradis...

Après maintes recherches, elle arriva enfin devant une petite maison un peu plus grandes que les autres, sur celle-ci figurait un signe bleu qui ressemblait vaguement à un F en plein étirement. Plusieurs poneys étaient déjà attachés, elle en conclua heureuse qu'elle était arrivée. Elle attacha alors Callas à leur coté et partit toquer. Elle retira sa capuche en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte comme si quelqu'un était entrain de rouspéter sur celle-ci. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

Devant elle se tenait un autre hobbit, il devait être un peu plus petit qu'elle, il avait des cheveux courts bouclés miels qui lui tombaient sur le front et il portait un drôle de peignoir remplis de couleurs. On ne l'avait pas prévenue que c'était une soirée pyjama !

En ouvrant la porte il avait eu un regard noir mais lorsqu'il s'était posé sur elle, il s'était adoucit pour devenir étonné. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de juste laisser de la barbe sur les cotés, au moins on voyait son visage et on reconnaissait qu'elle était une femme. Ce que ce hobbit avait sans doute dû remarquer pour que son expression change à ce point. Étrangement, il ne semblait nullement savoir la raison de sa présence. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et se présenta :

 **-Bonjour, je suis Fridha.** Dit-elle simplement.  
 **-Euh..Bilbo Sacquet.** Répondit-il perdu.  
 **-Est-ce que tout va bien ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
 **-Puis-je savoir la raison de votre...présence ici ? Il y a déjà plusieurs...nains dans mon salon et j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils font là.** Ria-t-il nerveusement.  
 **-Gandalf ne vous a rien dit ?!**

Lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom, le hobbit ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rater quelque chose puis subitement Bilbo sembla revenir sur terre.

 **-Oh mais ne restez pas là entrez !**  
 **-Je ne dérange pas ?**  
 **-Eh bien...vous semblez mieux élevée que les deux autres dans ma salle-à-manger...donc votre présence ne me gêne nullement !** Balbutia-t-il.

Elle retira sa cape pour la déposer sur le porte-manteau ainsi que son sac de voyage. Elle se retourna vers le hobbit et lui demanda si il pouvait lui indiquer un endroit où elle pourrait se changer car il avait plu en route et que ses vêtements étaient plein de boue. Il l'emmena dans une chambre à l'opposer de la cuisine. Elle n'eut donc pas le loisir d'aller se présenter ce qui ne lui déplut pas puisque son seule vœu était de quitter ses vêtements de voyage.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre, remerciant Bilbo. Il la laissa seule, lui demandant de crier si elle avait un problème. Elle lui sourit et ferma la porte. Pauvre Hobbit coincé avec des nains ! Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit pas au courant ? C'est sûr cette pensée qu'elle se déshabilla pour revêtir, un pantalon près du corps, une tunique verte qui lui arrivait en dessous du genou et un corset de cuir sur le dessus. Elle était ainsi plus présentable sans avoir à mettre une robe. Elle fit une rapide demi-tresse avec ses cheveux mouillés et sortit de la chambre laissant ses vêtements sécher à la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon et qu'elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine, elle entendit bien plus de bruits que quand elle était arrivée. Arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, elle trouva un hobbit quelque peu irrité car on venait à nouveau de toquer à sa porte.

 **-Non, non ! Allez ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, il y a déjà beaucoup trop de nains dans ma salle-à-manger !** Cria-t-il. **Sans vouloir vous vexer, Ma...**

 **-Fridha. Juste Fridha, s'il vous plait.**

Bilbo lui offrit un sourire avant de repartir en criant vers la porte après avoir entendu un nouveau coup sur celle-ci. Fridha le regarda avancer vers la porte en parlant d'andouilles et de farces. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, ce qui surpris les nains sur le pas de la porte qui tombèrent tous les uns sur les autres se débattant comme des poissons hors de l'eau sur le sol. Alors, le magicien en profita pour passer sa tête par la porte.

 **-Gandalf.** Murmurèrent Bilbo et Fridha en même temps.

Les nains qui avaient entendus du bruit depuis la cuisine déboulèrent dans le hall pour aider leurs amis à se relever. Ils semblait tous bien se connaître, se jetant les uns sur les autres pour s'enlacer amicalement. Certains s'amusait même à se taper avec une telle force que si la jeune naine avait été à leur place elle serait tomber à la renverse dans le coma pendant 6 mois.

Parmi ce charmant attroupement se tenait deux nains qui semblait plus jeunes que les autres, se furent les premiers à remarquer la présence de la naine après que Gandalf soit venu lui dire bonjour. Ils s'approchèrent gaiement se demandant ce qu'une naine pouvait bien faire ici. Il se plantèrent devant Fridha qui les regardait les yeux écarquillés et ils lui offrirent leur plus beaux sourires.

 **-Fili.** Commença le blond.

 **-Et Kili.**

 **-Pour vous servir !** Terminèrent-ils dans une parfaite synchronisation alors que les deux attrapaient une mains de la jeune fille pour y déposer un baiser.

La brune rougit d'un coup et en profita pour les détailler, ils étaient un peu plus grand qu'elle, l'un qui portait le nom de Fili avait des cheveux blonds et semblait être le plus âgé, l'autre, Kili, avait les cheveux bruns et il portait la plus petite barbe de l'assistance. Elle aurait parié son paquet de pâtisserie qu'ils étaient frères, de très beaux frères. Ils affichaient un grand sourire qui mit de suite la jeune femme à l'aise.

 **-Fridha, pour vous servir...** Rajouta-t-elle peu sur d'elle.

 **-Que peut bien faire une naine ici ?** L'interrogea Fili.

A ces mots, tous les nains s'arrêtèrent dans leurs conversations pour la regarder ahuris. Fridha se demanda bien comment ils avaient fait pour entendre ceci dans un vacarme pareil.

 **-Je suis ici sur une demande de Gandalf, il m'a invité à me joindre à cette quête.** Dit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle.

Kili allait répliquer quelque chose à ceci mais un autre homme, bien trop grand pour sa race avec la tête rasé et couverte de tatouage le devança.

 **-Une naine ? Dans la reconquête d'Erebor ? C'est une blague !**

 **-Absolument pas...Monsieur ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Dwalin, mon frère.** Répondit un nain à la longue barbe blanche, **Et moi, je me nomme Balin, pour vous servir ! Pardonnez le manque de tact de mon frère...Mais...**

Le dénommé Dwalin, qui n'inspirait pas confiance à Fridha et lui donnait plutôt l'envie de s'enfuir en courant, rumina dans sa barbe à cette dernière phrase.

 **-Thorin est au courant de sa présence. Et il est d'accord. Je vous demanderait donc à tous de ne pas déranger dame Fridha sur ce sujet.** Intervint Gandalf.

La naine lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement.

 **\- Je comprend votre inquiétude, mais je sais me servir d'une épée, peut-être pas aussi bien que vous mais tout de même !** Dit-elle à Dwalin qui partit alors nullement rassuré.

Après cela, elle rencontra les autres nains qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle eut la joie d'en rencontrer huit. Et malheureusement elle ne se rappelait déjà plus de certains noms ! Mais elle aurait tout le loisir d'apprendre à les retenir pendant le voyage évidemment. Mais elle se rappelait le nom d'un drôle de Bonhomme avec un chapeau des plus étranges qui se nommait Bofur. Celui-ci, avec sa joie de vivre avait fait bonne impression à Frdiha et encore plus lorsqu'il lui avait mis son chapeau sur la tête voyant comme elle le regardait.

 _« Je vous le confie pour ce soir, ma dame ! »_ Avait-il dit avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils avaient bien rit de l'allure qu'elle avait avec, puis ce fut Bifur et sa hache à faire froid dans le dos qui était venu. Celui-ci avait sembler ravi en apprenant que la jeune fille connaissait quelques mots de khuzdul, la langue des nains.

Ensuite, ils partirent mettre la table pour le dîner. Elle en profita pour rejoindre le pauvre Bilbo, qui regardait avec tristesse son garde-manger. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire désolé. Le hobbit lui rendit difficilement complètement dévasté en jetant tout de même un regard étrange au chapeau de Bofur qu'elle avait sur la tête. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle-à-manger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les nains mangeaient comme des ogres, il y en avait partout. La naine se demanda comment on pouvait manger aussi salement. Mais l'ambiance était si bonne, qu'elle ne dit rien. Elle remplit deux assiettes avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main et en rapporta une à Bilbo assis seul dans sa cuisine. Elle se joignit à lui et ils purent parler de leur vie respective. Elle lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Gandalf, sa vie à Bree et son voyage jusqu'ici. Bilbo lui parla de sa famille dont il semblait être très fière et de sa vie à Cul-de-sac. Fridha le trouvait très sympa et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il serait de la partie ! Si elle avait tout compris...

Lorsque Fridha et Bilbo eurent fini de manger, celui-ci repartit voir si tout allait bien dans sa maison. La jeune femme décida alors, voyant que les nains avait aussi fini, de faire la vaisselle. Bifur la rejoignit tout sourire pour l'aider. D'un coup, une assiette fusa dans leur direction que Bifur attrapa d'un coup sans même regarder. Fridha ouvrit de grands yeux impressionnée, l'assiette avait été lancé par Kili et bientôt d'autres arrivèrent aussi. Elle entendit Biblo crier de ne pas faire et même si elle aurait aimé le soutenir c'était bien trop marrant.

Finalement, ils commencèrent une chanson très entraînante.

 _Fêlez les verres et les assiettes!*_  
 _Usez couteaux, tordez fourchettes!_  
 _Bilbo Bessac n'aime pas, oh non!_  
 _Brisez bouteilles, brûlez bouchons!_  
 _  
_  
Alors que les plats continuaient de fuser en cuisine, Bifur fit signe à la naine d'essayer. Elle le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, il lui fit alors un grand sourire d'encouragement et la jeune prit sa place de rattrapeur de vaisselles. Étonnamment, elle y arrivait plutôt bien, il fallait dire que Kili lançait très bien !

 _Coupez la nappe, lancez le lard!_  
 _Videz le lait dans le placard!_  
 _Laissez les os sur le tapis!_  
 _Versez le vin sur le lambris!_  
 _  
_  
Elle y prit vite goût, attrapant puis lançant la vaisselle à Bifur et puis, quand elle pouvait elle essayait de se joindre à la chanson. Elle riait alors que Biblo semblait dévasté. Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, ils avaient presque fini sans rien casser ! Elle reçut même les compliments de Kili sur son rattrapage.

 _Jetez les plats dans un chaudron;_  
 _Broyez les avec un pilon;_  
 _Si quelques-uns demeurent entiers,_  
 _Dans le couloirs faites-les rouler!_  
 _  
_  
Sous les applaudissement des deux frères et de Bifur, elle partit ranger la vaisselle.

 _Bilbo Bessac n'aime pas, oh non!_  
 _A ses assiettes, faites attention!_  
 _  
_  
Ils avaient fini ! La vaisselle était empilé sur la table, complètement propre ! Bilbo arriva ahuri et rassuré ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée. Puis, un coup retentit à la porte et tout le monde cessa de rire.  
 _  
_  
 _« C'est lui »_ Affirma Gandalf.

Tout les nains partir pour le Hall à nouveau attendant que Thorin entre. Lorsque ce fut le cas personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche, c'est homme dégageait vraiment quelque chose. Une sorte d'aura qui faisait que tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en silence. Bon, c'était sûrement du à son titre aussi.  
 **  
**  
 **-Gandalf, dit-il, vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver, je me suis perdu...deux fois.**  
 **  
**  
La jeune fille dut se retenir de rire ce que remarqua malheureusement le prince qui se retourna vers elle.

 **-Dame Fridha, je vois que vous êtes là.**  
 **-Thorin,** le salua-t-elle, **J'ai accepté de faire cette quête, où voulez-vous que je sois ?**  
 **  
**  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la jeune fille, se débarrassant de sa cape et saluant ses amis d'un signe de tête. Malpoli. Alors Gandalf en profita pour s'avancer au coté de Bilbo.

 **-Bilbo Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.**  
 **  
**  
Thorin se retourna vers eux, inspectant le hobbit sous toute les coutures.  
 **  
**  
 **-Alors...C'est le hobbit. Dites-moi monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes vous souvent battu ?**  
 **-Je vous demande pardon ?** Répondit-il.  
 **-La hache ou l'épée ?**  
 **-Eh bien...Je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes,** dit-il fière, **mais...**  
 **-C'est ce que je pensais...Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur.** Se moqua le Prince.  
La jeune fille vit rouge, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il se moquait de son nouvel ami qui ne comprenait déjà pas ce qu'il faisait là. Alors sans réellement réfléchir elle sortit :

 **-Mais les épices font mal aux yeux, si on souffle trop très...** Dit-elle contente de sa réplique.

Thorin se retourna cette fois-ci visiblement énervée, il allait certainement répliqué quelque chose si Gandalf n'était pas parti dans un rire qui sonnait faux, en soufflant que Fridha avait beaucoup d'humour. La naine décida d'en rester là, car si elle continuait le magicien n'allait pas rire longtemps. Ils décidèrent de tous retourner dans la salle-à-manger pour s'installer et discuter. La brune les suivit et s'installa à coté de Bofur pour pouvoir lui rendre son chapeau. Elle avait du avoir l'air finie devant Thorin avec cela sur la tête ! Le nain lui adressa un sourire avant de le remettre en place sur sa tête. Ils commencèrent à parler d'une réunion auquel avait assisté le prince quelques jours plus tôt, où c'était réunion les sept chefs des royaumes des nains. Rien que ça !

 **-Ils ne viendront pas...Ils disent que cette quête est la notre et seulement la notre...** Finissa Thorin tristement ce qui fit s'élever des « oh » parmi la compagnie.  
 **-Vous...vous lancez dans une quête ?** Dit Bilbo innocemment.

Alors Gandalf ne lui avait vraiment rien dit, la jeune femme lança un regard lourd de reproche au magicien qui lui en rendit un qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

 **-Oh, Bilbo mon cher ami, ils nous faudraient un peu de clareté.**  
 **  
**  
Le Hobbit ne se fit pas prier et partit rapidement leur chercher une bougie qu'il plaça au dessus d'eux en la maintenant en main.  
 **  
**  
 **-Loin à l'Est, par delà les monts et les rivières, les terres boisées et les terres désolées se dresse un pic solitaire..**.Prononça Gandalf en étalant une carte sur la table.  
 **-La montagne solitaire,** Lut Bilbo.  
 **-Oui, Oïn a interprété les présages et ils disent que le temps est venu,** Dit un homme à la barbe rousse.  
 **-Des corbeaux s'en retournant vers la montagne on été vu comme cela avait été prédit.** Dit le dénommé Oïn. **Le règne de la bête prendra fin...**  
 **-Oui,** dit Fridha, **je les ai vu, j'ai vu les corbeaux.**  
 **  
**  
Les autres la regardèrent semblant en grande concentration pour savoir ce que signifiait vraiment ces paroles.

 **-Quel bête ?** Dit alors le hobbit toujours aussi perdu.  
 **-Une allusion à Smaug le terrible..**.Répondit simplement la naine.  
 **-Première et principale calamité de notre age**! Ajouta Bofur ce qui lui valut un coup de coude et un regard noire de la brune.

Il ne semblait pas avoir comprit puisqu'il continua en le décrivant comme un cracheur de feu ailé avec des dents comme des rasoirs et une histoire de griffes, amateur de métal précieux. Son interlocuteur lui précisa qu'il savait ce qu'était un dragon. La discussion commença alors à s'animer mais Balin les refroidit aussi vite par ses paroles.

 **-La tache serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, hors nous ne sommes que treize ! Quatorze avec Dame Fridha...Mais pas les treize meilleurs ni les plus intelligents...**  
 **  
**  
Et la conversation recommença à s'animer certains ayant été vexé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais malheureusement il avait raison dans un sens. Et Fili, béni soit-il, les rassura avec quelque paroles. Son frère ne se gêna pas pour le faire aussi en disant que Gandalf devait sûrement déjà avoir tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie. Au vu de sa tête, la naine en déduisit que la centaine pouvait redescendre à zéro. Dans quoi c'était elle embarquée ? Quand tout sembla à nouveau déraper, Thorin se leva prononçant des phrases en khuzdul.

 **-Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vu aussi ? Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans ! Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques...Les richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait ou saisirons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ?!**

De nouveau, des cris s'élevèrent mais de joie et de conviction à en donner des frissons. Mais malheureusement casseur d'ambiance était encore là...

 **-Vous oubliez que la grande porte est celée. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne...**  
 **  
**  
Mais cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Gandalf sortit une clé de sa poche, une grande clé noire qui donna des frissons à la jeune femme tant elle signifiait de choses...Elle avait été confié au magicien par Thrain pour qu'il la garde en lieu sure. Il la confia à Thorin qui était émerveillée par celle-ci.

 **-Si il y a une clé, il y a une porte...** Se rendit compte Fili.  
 _« Non, il y a des toilettes »_ pensa Fridha.  
 **-Il y a une autre entrée !** Souria Kili.  
 **-Encore faut-il la trouver...les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes. La réponse se trouve sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais d'autres le peuvent..La tache à laquelle je pense nécessite une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. Mais je pense que c'est faisable !** Dit le magicien en regardant Bilbo très attentif à la conversation.  
 **-Donc il fait un cambrioleur !** S'exclama Ori le plus jeune de la compagnie.  
 **-Et un bon, un expert j'imagine !** Dit Bilbo.

La naine se retenaient de se taper la tête contre la table.

 **-Et vous l'êtes ? Il dit qu'il est un expert !**  
 **-Moi ? Oh non non ! Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie...**  
 **  
**  
Et Balin, le casseur d'ambiance était d'accord avec cela . Et son frère n'aida pas en disant que les terres sauvages n'était pas faites pour les gens de bonnes familles, ni pour les femmes. Hein ?! Il allait voir si une femme n'était pas faite pour ça ! Mais avant que Fridha ne puisse intervenir Gandalf la devança, encore.

 **-Ça suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbo Sacquet est un cambrioleur c'est un cambrioleur ! De même pour Dame Fridha. Compris ?** Dit-il alors que l'air de la pièce semblait disparaître et que tout le monde commençait à avoir peur du magicien. **Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain celle d'un hobbit lui ait complètement inconnue ce qui nous donne un net avantage ! Dame Fridha a voyagé à travers la terre du milieu et elle connaît le chemin jusqu'à Esgaroth, ce qui nous fera gagner du temps. Elle sait ce battre et des bras de plus ne seront pas de refus. De plus, elle est à la recherche d'information sur son père qui vivait à Erebor...**  
 **  
**  
La naine sourit au magicien le remerciant pour ses louanges même si les termes « savoir se battre » était un peu exagéré mais bon.

 **-Vous m'avez demandé de trouver du renfort pour cette compagnie et je les ai choisi eux! Ils ont plus de choses à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent...Vous devez me faire confiance.**  
 **-Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon.**  
 **  
**  
Balin sortit alors les contrats qu'il donna à Bilbo et Fridha qui le lisèrent ensemble.

 **-Prise en charge des obsèques ?** **Oh lala...** Dit le hobbit.

Ils continuèrent la lecture se disant que le contrat semblait honnête pendant que Gandalf et Thorin parlaient ensemble. Puis, ils arrivèrent à la partie qui parlait des blessures possibles.

 **-lacération..** lit Bilbo.  
 **-Éviscération ?** Continua Fridha.  
 **-Incinération !** S'exclamèrent-ils.  
 **-Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'oeil !**  
 **-Merci Bofur, vous nous êtes d'un grand secours...Est-ce que ça va Bilbo ? Vous êtes tout pale..**.Dit Fridha.  
 **-Oh oui,oui.** Dit-il en tanguant légèrement vers Fridha qui le tenait par les épaules.  
 **-Un four avec des dents...Pouf ! Tas de cendres !**  
 **  
**  
C'est à ce moment qu'il tomba évanoui dans les bras de la brune qui s'énerva conte les nains pour avoir mis le pauvre Bilbo dans cet état. Elle le tira alors comme elle le put dans le salon pour l'asseoir sur un canapé et puis elle partit lui faire une tasse de thé. Quand elle arriva, il se réveillait déjà et elle lui donna la tasse lui disant de faire attention car c'était très chaud. Il offrit un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui retourna ensuite dans la cuisine signer ce fichu contrat. Elle était prête à subir les conséquences de ce contrat si cela lui assurait d'en apprendre sur son père. Elle savait que le hobbit hésitait à le faire, alors qu'elle passait dans le salon pour aller vers sa chambre elle le motiva comme elle put. Puis elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre et s'endormit bercée par la chanson des nains.

* * *

 _*J'ai choisi pour ce chapitre la chanson du livre et non du film, car vous connaissez tous le film et que comme cela ceux qui ne connaissent pas le livre peuvent un peu le découvrir et ne relisent pas toujours la même chose d'une fanfiction à une autre ! ;P_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Enfin elle rencontre les nains ! Aha ! (Et j'espère que vous êtes content hein ! Deux chapitres en une fois ! Youhou !)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé...Si vous avez des attentes ex..._

 _ **J'ANNONCE QU'IL Y A UN SECRET, OUI, UN SECRET CACHE DANS CET FANFICTION PARTIE 2 DEPUIS LE DÉBUT,** bien sur je le révélerais à un moment mais j'ai envie de vous voir faire des suppositions ! J'adore ça !_

 _Bisous !_


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre ! (NOOOOON c'est vrai ?) C'est les vacances alors j'en profites pour écrire le plus possible et prendre de l'avance pour la rentrée pour ne pas que vous vous retrouviez à un chapitre par mois...Hm hm. On dit merci qui ? "La ferme." Ok, pardon. Bonne lecture !

Réponse à un review :

Cheshire : _J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire le début de ta fic, je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas plus de succès, c'est très agréable à lire et très prenant . J'aime beaucoup Fridha, et j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur elle._  
 _Bonne continuation et à la prochaine ;)_

 _Eh bien merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! ;P Eh bien, certes j'ai peu de lecteurs mais au moins ils sont fidèles ! ;D Même si je t'avoue que parfois cela me plairait de recevoir plus de reviews même si je fais cela juste par passion. Un review c'est toujours cool ! ( Moi, Citation 2016 ) Encore merci et oui, à la prochaine !_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

* * *

Alors que le soleil venait seulement de montrer le bout de son nez et que les coqs se mettait à chanter la lumière du matin traversa la chambre que Fridha occupait à Cul-de-sac pour venir se poser sur sa joue comme une douce caresse chaude qui réveilla peu à peu la jeune naine. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda longtemps les belles couleurs qu'offrait le levé du soleil puis décida avec peine de se mettre debout.  
Elle s'avança vers la porte en frottant ses yeux et ouvrit celle-ci doucement pour entendre si les autres dormait toujours. Et effectivement, ils dorment encore tous donc elle décida alors de partir se laver prenant ses affaires avec elle. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusque là, puis, une fois arrivée, elle referma la porte derrière elle et entreprit de se laver. Quand cela fut fait, elle s'habilla de sa tenue de voyage composé d'une tunique à longue manche d'un rouge pale, un pantalon brun et de bottes de la même couleur. Elle tressa ses cheveux mouillés et ramena ses autres vêtements dans sa chambre où elle prépara son sac de voyage.

Elle resta un moment à observer le paysage depuis sa fenêtre en se promettant de revenir un jour visité la comté qu'elle trouvait si belle. Puis, elle partit en direction du salon.  
Elle y trouva là plusieurs nains endormis sur les canapés, comme Fili et Kili, et d'autres dans des sacs de couchage sur le sol. Dormant tous à point fermé, elle traversa vite la pièce en sautant pour éviter d'écraser ses compagnons de voyage. Elle déboucha vite devant le garde-manger quasiment vide. Il y restait seulement un peu de pains et des confitures en tout genre. On pouvait dire que ce Hobbit avait du goût en matière de nourriture !

La jeune femme se lécha les babines en voyant les pots de confitures de fraises et de myrtilles. Contrairement à se qu'on pourrait penser, elle n'avait pas beaucoup manger la veille, les nains s'en étaient chargés à sa place... Elle décida alors de préparer le petit-déjeuné pour tout le monde en espérant que Bilbo ne lui en voudrait pas de se servir, mais de toute façon, ils devaient bien tous se nourrir avant de partir !

Elle prit alors tout le nécessaire et s'avança dans la cuisine où elle se mit au travail. Elle prépara suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent manger ce matin et ce midi, elle emballa ce qui servirait dans l'après-midi et apporta le reste dans la salle-à-manger où elle mit la table.

Satisfaite, elle s'essaya sur une des nombreuses chaises et commença à manger.

 **-Eh bien, on ne nous attend même pas pour manger !** Dit une voix à coté d'elle.

Surprise d'entendre un bruit dans tout ce calme, elle sursauta et se retourna vers la voix qui appartenait à Fili. Il affichait un sourire moqueur en se tenant les bras croisés. A sa droite, se tenait son frère un peu en retrait.

 **-Désolé, mais...je ne peux résister à l'appel de la nourriture !** Dit-elle en riant.

Ils lui sourirent en retour et prirent place en face d'elle observant avec envie toute cette nourriture.

 **-C'est toi qui as tout préparé ?** Demanda le cadet.  
 **-Je me suis levée très tôt alors comme que je n'avais rien à faire...oui.**  
 **-Eh bien merci ! J'ai une faim de warg !** Dit Kili.  
 **-Nous avons !** Répliqua son frère.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ce fut Thorin qui les rejoignit leur adressant la parole juste pour sortir des banalités comme « Bonjour, Merci,... ». Dwalin suivit puis les autres nains. Fridha était contente de voir les autres arriver, car même si les frères étaient de bonnes compagnies, les deux autres nains avaient considérablement fait redescendre la bonne humeur de la pièce en lui lançant des regards désapprobateurs. Le voyage ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos avec ceux-là...

Elle discuta un peu avec Bifur, très content de pouvoir se faire comprendre par celle-ci, et aussi avec ses deux frères, principalement avec Bofur car Bombur était bien trop occupé à manger pour parler.

 **-Quel bon petit déjeuné !** Bombur nous t'avons trouvé une assistante ! Dit le nain au drôle de chapeau.

Même si Fridha savait que cela partait d'une bonne attention elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre cela comme un rappel de sa position de femme. Elle n'en montra rien, jusqu'à ce que Balin ne vienne la voir en lui demandant d'aller chercher au marché ce qui leur fallait pour le départ pendant qu'ils sellaient les poneys. Elle lui fit gentiment remarquée qu'elle n'était pas la seule disposée à faire ce travail mais elle le fit tout de même non désireuse de faire une histoire de grand matin. Elle se promit tout de même d'arrêter de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Le marché se trouvait sur une charmante petite place et tous les stands se trouvait au centre de celle-ci. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient, des vieux qui discutaient du bon vieux temps et d'autres qui rigolaient avec les marchands qui les servaient. Certains se retournèrent vers la jeune femme mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle fit joyeusement ses courses achetant en quantité ce qui ravit les commerçants. Elle retourna ensuite chez Bilbo et confia ses récoltes à Balin qui les mit sur un poney. Elle sella ensuite le sien et ils furent près à partir. Mais, elle sentait qu'il y avait un problème. **  
**  
 **-Où est Bilbo ?** Demanda-t-elle à Thorin.  
 **-Il dort encore.** Répondit Gandalf derrière elle, elle pensa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ce matin, **il nous rejoindra en route.**  
 **-Je n'en serais pas si sur à votre place...** Dit Thorin.  
 **-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?** S'enquit-elle.  
 **-Eh bien, disons qu'il n'a pas signé son contrat.**  
 **-Quoi ?!** S'écria Fridha.  
 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas Fridha, notre ami a encore besoin de réfléchir mais il viendra faites moi confiance.** La rassura le magicien.  
 **-En route !** S'écria Thorin.

La jeune femme resta un moment ahurie, comment le hobbit allait pouvoir les retrouver ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement l'attendre ? Mais Thorin ne semblait pas très enclin à attendre et Gandalf regardait Fridha comme si c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Serte, elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps dans ce long voyage mais tout de même !

Mais elle avait signé et devait obéir au chef de cette compagnie à présent. Elle monta à contre cœur sur Callas et suivit les nains à travers Hobbitebourg. Ils quittèrent rapidement ce petit village et Fridha se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer avec un sourire ces petites collines verdoyantes. La naine fermait la marche depuis leur départ, ne voulant pas rester seule elle s'approcha de Fili et Kili qui se trouvait un peu devant elle, en plein dans une grande conversation qui semblait très drôle.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers elle d'un coup, la regardant avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'avant.

 **-Regardez, et apprenez !** Lui dit Fili.  
 **-Mon frère, je parie que ce hobbit ne nous rejoindra pas dans cette aventure...** S'exclama Kili.  
 **-Que dis-tu ? Moi je suis sûr que si !** Répondit l'ainé.

La situation était assez comique, les deux frères discutaient de manière à ce que tous puissent les entendre comme les acteurs dans les théâtres. Ils avaient le torse bombé et discutaient avec une voix légèrement snob avec toujours un éclat de malice dans leur yeux.

 **-Il ne viendra jamais pauvre fou !** Dit Nori qui se trouvait devant eux.

Commença alors un grand débat parmi les nains sur le fait que Bilbo allait peut-être se joindre à cette aventure. Ils commencèrent peu à peu à lever de la voix, tous n'étant pas d'accord avec les autres mais voulant avoir le dernier mot.

 **-J'ai une idée,** s'exclama Kili, **Parions !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les nains se mirent à parier sur la venue du Hobbit. Les frères eux aussi parièrent, et évidemment, ils parièrent que celui-ci ne viendrait pas. Tout comme Nori et Ori par exemple. Lorsque Gandalf s'y mit aussi la jeune naine éclata.

 **-J'y crois pas ! Gandalf, vous n'allez quand même pas les suivre dans leur délires !**  
 **-Mais si dame Fridha, je ne doute pas de la venue de notre ami et c'est pourquoi je parie !** Dit-il.  
 **-Préparez-vous à perdre votre argent magicien !** Dit Dwalin.  
 **-Qui vous dit que Bilbo ne viendra pas, Maitre nain ?** Lui demanda la jeune naine.  
 **-C'est un froussard !**  
 **-Bien, alors pariez avec moi ! Je parie ma bourse qu'il viendra !** Le défia-t-elle.

Le nain la regarda avec malice, acceptant son marché, sur et certain qu'elle allait perdre. Les deux frères la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

 **-Je pensais que c'était des délires !** Dit Kili.  
 **-Certes, et il semblerait que vous m'aillez prise au piège dans ce délire !**  
 **-Tu es folle de parier avec Dwalin ! Imagine tu gagnes ! Il sera fou de rage !** Lui murmura Fili.  
 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne suis pas en sucre**. Les rassura-t-elle heureuse qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle.

Ils continuèrent alors leur route, mais peu de temps après, ils entendirent une voix derrière eux qui les suppliait d'attendre. Ce qu'ils firent tous, se retournant vers l'origine de la voix. La naine poussa alors une exclamation de joie en voyant Bilbo arriver, haletant, tenant le contrat qui volait derrière lui.

 **-Je l'ai signé !** Cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers Balin.

Le vieux nain prit le contrat et inspecta celui-ci. Il semblait parfaitement en ordre alors il le rangea dans sa besace.

 **-Bienvenu monsieur Sacquet dans la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne !** S'exclama Balin.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et les autres membres poussèrent une petite exclamation de joie. Seul Gandalf et Fridha se contentait de sourire au semi-homme. Ah non, il y avait aussi Thorin qui regardait la scène avec ennui.

 **-Donnez lui un poney**. Dit-il avec lassitude.

Une lueur de peur passa alors dans le regard de Bilbo.

 **-Non, non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci !** Dit-il précipitamment. **Je suis sûr que je peux suivre...à pied ! J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnée vous savez !**

Mais trop tard, deux grandes mains venait de l'agripper pour le poser sur un poney à leur coté. Biblo se crispa instantanément en atterrissant sur le beau poney qui lui avait été réservé, une belle femelle à la robe caramel. Il regardait la bête comme si elle risquait de le manger à tout moment. La jeune fille, attendrie, abandonna les deux frères et prit place à coté de Bilbo.

 **-Bonjour !** Sourit-elle.

Le semi-homme se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire.

 **-Oh...Bonjour !**

Elle lâcha un moment Callas et posa ses mains sur celle de Bilbo qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

 **-Regardez, vos mains mettez les comme ceci.** Dit-elle en les replaçant comme il faut. **Ne soyez pas aussi tendu, sinon votre poney va le ressentir...Il ne peut rien vous arriver, faites confiance en votre monture...**

Il la remercia essayant de suivre au mieux ses conseils. Fridha allait répliquer quelque chose mais Dori qui était derrière eux, ailla son frère lui demandant de payer son dû. Commença alors un échange de bourse entre tous les nains, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de devenir aussi rouge que les tomates devant la porte de Cul-de-sac. **  
**  
 **-Que ce passe-t-il ?** Demanda innocemment Bilbo à Fridha et Gandalf, qui les avait rejoint.  
 **-Oh, eh bien, ils ont parié sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas...** Répondit Gandalf. **La majorité a parié que non.**  
 **-Et qu'en pensiez-vous ?**

A ce moment-là même, une bourse vola dans les mains de Gandalf qui la regarda fièrement.

 **-Mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant !**  
 **-Owh, et vous Dame Fridha ?**

La dame en question adressa un grand sourire au semi-homme mais ne lui répondit pas, voulant plutôt lui montrer son choix. Elle chercha Dwalin du regard et lorsqu'elle le vit elle l'appela.

 **-Maître nain ! Il faut payer !** Sourit-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, lui jetant un regard sombre puis à contre cœur lui envoya sa bourse. Elle la réceptionna sans difficulté et l'afficha fièrement devant le hobbit, tout content. Soudain, Bilbo se mit à éternuer si fort que tout le monde sursauta.

 **-C'est le crin de poney...Je suis allergique.** Se justifia-t-il en fouillant ses poches. **Oh non, arrêtez-vous ! Il faut faire demi-tour !**

Tout le monde s'arrêta alors, les nains se retournèrent exaspérés vers le semi-homme.

 **-Oh bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda le magicien.  
 **-J'ai oublié mon mouchoir !**

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Bilbo réagissait comme si le monde était sur le point de disparaître et tout cela pour apprendre qu'il lui manquait son mouchoir.

 **-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Dame Fridha !**  
 **-Fridha, juste Fridha..**.Commença-t-elle essayant de reprendre contenance. **C'est juste votre réaction désolé...Je me disais juste que le voyage promettait d'être amusant !**

Biblo regarda un moment sa nouvelle amie puis se retourna vers Bofur qui lui lança un bout de tissu sale qui avait sûrement déjà servi pour son propre nez. Les nouvelles recrues de la compagnie regardèrent avec dégoût ce torchon avant que Fridha ne sorte un mouchoir à elle bleu et propre qu'elle offrit au pauvre hobbit. Une fois cela fait, tout le monde reprit la route riant de la réaction de Bilbo.

 **-Vous allez devoir vous passer de mouchoirs et de bien d'autres choses encore Bilbo Sacquet jusqu'au terme de notre voyage...Vous avez toujours vécu entouré des collines et des petites rivières de la Comté. Votre village est derrière vous désormais. Le monde est devant.** Prononça Gandalf alors que devant eux apparaissait de nouveaux paysages merveilleux qui composait la terre du milieu.

* * *

 ** _Go Aventure !_**

 ** _C'est bon, on a quitté la Comté..._**

 ** _Après sept chapitres ! Waw XD_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu, chapitre plus court que les précédents mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pour mieux préparer la suite ! ;P_**

 ** _Kiss_**


End file.
